


English Class

by SardonicMemory



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicMemory/pseuds/SardonicMemory
Summary: Michael uses the things he learned in English class.





	English Class

_Why_

 

"Christine!"

 

_Where_

 

Every Payless store smells the same. Sweat and smelly socks.

 

 

_How_

 

"God, Michael. You're such a loser"

 

_What_

 

He's right. Even without the squip he would still hate me. I'm a horrible friend.

Who

No matter how much it hurts, I bring the soda for Jeremy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
